


深堕于光

by Argentum_1127



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Cults, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Sex, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Sibling Incest, Uterus Orgasm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_1127/pseuds/Argentum_1127
Summary: IF线，瘟疫彻底袭卷圣巢后未能迎来新的救世主，螳螂姐妹决定前往王后花园寻找迷失的亲族。
Relationships: Traitor Lord/Mantis Lords
Kudos: 1





	深堕于光

**Author's Note:**

> 看好预警，比较媚宅，比较邪典，慎入。

破开花园里绕满石柱的荆棘，雌螳螂轻轻抹下刀刃上的脓汁，拨开身旁的树藤，前进的步伐愈来愈缓慢。她的眼前是橙雾氤氲着，花园本该静谧幽冷，如今却因深度的感染显得燥热——突变的枝株在输导的脉管内涌动一股股半黏质的黄浆，撑开表浅的植壁，将丑陋的金黄色鼓透，呈现在本该青绿的嫩皮上，从光合呼吸出的异样气体中蒸腾出来。亮金色，膨胀着，舒缩着，入目尽数是狂野与张扬。那在疆土与权利的斗争里大获全胜的赢家，正以异类的美学承载祂扭曲的文明，肆意地夸耀着祂弯折坎坷的“正义”故事。  
然而，作为偏执于传承部落文化的螳螂族，他们并不关心虫界的竞争究竟谁赢谁输，谁被追捧谁被称颂，谁被诟病谁被贬驳，一切也不过是畏权者内定的成王败寇。他们永远选择中立，只要有部落安定的一隅，便有她们的骄傲与荣誉，或许是拼杀竞技中的钉枪嗡鸣，才是她们所忠的信仰吧。  
被前朝的凡虫讴歌为荣誉披身的威严领主们，在幼弟奔向夺目之光的一刻染上污点。她们曾义无反顾地选择将其放逐，任其于郊野自生自灭，可如今在这即将被光统治的世界里，若非在古神涅槃于封印的卵之前杀死潜在的，也是唯一个会威胁到村落权势和荣光的叛徒，这片肮脏的污点便会蔓延至整个螳螂部落的史册，甚至是为后继者带来难以预估的恶果。  
从小便被训练为精锐战士的姐妹自然冷酷，她们不会因襁褓之亲去怜悯涉及村落存亡命运的亲族。大姐首当其冲地执起利枪，好强的她以高傲的语调发誓，要为先于两位妹妹开辟花园曲折的新路。可是，距她离开之际已时隔多日，同行的讯使也杳然无声，身为二姐的她不经担忧起来，安顿好比她更为惊慌的三妹，派所剩无几的兵力镇守村落，她孤身去往感染的花园一探究竟。  
或许是未知的恐惧，又或者是脑海中莫名开始浮现出的最坏的假设，她走得越来越慢，越来越谨慎，每踏一步在破败的石阶上就好似在细而不稳的菇伞上行走，那还是她幼时训练时，第一次懵懵懂懂地感受到何谓“害怕”，第一次有想要“退缩”的屈辱感。她怕她落下去，摔砸在荒地的碎石里变成菌类的养料，溺死在泛酸的腐水里；正如她现在愈是靠近一处散发熟悉气味的森丛里，愈是能清晰地听见似曾相识的细声喘息，她怕她掀开最后一根遮挡的枝桠，她会看到...——

『她彻底堕落的模样』

——折断的长枪，蜷缩的后肢，鼓胀的腹部，还有那汩汩从生殖腔里溢出来的脓。

“...姐姐？”  
她手松了，铁器落在地上，溅起灰，卷着枯萎的黄叶。雌虫双臂下垂，无力的身体随着因为被过度撑扩而开合的腔穴痉挛着起伏。忽然间，那双无神的眼轻瞥，微小的动作幅度牵扯肌肉，迎来下身激烈的一次喷吐。黄色，掺着浓白色，合着几颗不成形的卵珠，滚在地上，揉在蕨草里，和烂根缠在一起。  
她跑不掉了。  
明明前几天还在部落里高声喧呼荣耀的姐姐，现在却无助地像是被她们剥皮抽筋的战败者，比起干脆地去死，在惨无虫道  
的折磨里还清醒着才是狱牢。目睹全景的螳螂双腿发软，胃内翻腾。她现在明白了，她们自以为是的野性是谋害他虫的毒刃，而这把毒刃也终将刺向她自己—  
——那深受她们教化，强行摒弃了天真和善良的男孩，最终选择了背叛的青年，如今那比她们还要放任“野性”与“本能”的...  
“弟..弟弟？”  
她低头是深深的黑影，临近了，把她落在身旁的枪矛遮住了。她回头，像在坠落中不自觉地翻身那样回头，她看见了夺目的橙黄。  
满身欲望和疯狂的橙黄色。  
她在四目相对中被旧神的光给锁住了，那不仅仅是畏惧，更是无形的力量，亘古的力量。旧王朝坚信封印是给宿敌的镣铐，殊不知祂在寄生的容器颅内，笑他们的不自量力不过是给自己的妄想点燃了销毁的导索。  
她双腋被擒，一瞬的扯痛使她的腿猛然前蹬，她最后一眼是姐姐眼角漫出来的泪水，随后便是后穴被巨物所贯穿的撕心裂肺。  
外口的瓣膜被捅烂，破下的组织粘在龟头上进了深处。她瞬间昏厥，眼前是晕眩着的黑暗一片，刹那猛地刺进一束橙耀，把两睑间隙无情地拉大。她睁眼并非出于情愿，干涩的眼球被生理性的泪水熏得疼痛，不受控制的肌肉在收缩和舒张之间无节律地混乱牵扯。性器官由后突入身体，过分的尺寸之差把本就是处女地的甬道撑开到了极限以上，雌性螳螂天生丰满的腹部被进一步充盈。塞进阳具还未有抽插，她就显得像是已经怀胎多月的孕母，双腿因膨隆处的赘余难以合拢。  
她的神经已经崩断，生理却才有反应，从颈内涌流的滑液艰难地爬进棒穴的细缝里。那撑裂她穴道的东西趁机拼命往上挤，她能听见身后喘息的急促与迫切，如此贪婪的索求，像他儿时想多吃一口和姐姐们一起采来的果子一样。  
“啪——”  
她的上身被向后折叠，也许是背肌断裂又可能是脊髓脱出，但她没有疼痛感。相反地，压扁了宫颈口的硬肉在用力地磨，让她身临到前所未有的极乐。  
那比战胜了实力悬殊的劲敌还要令她兴奋的性快感，第一次体会就仿佛是沼泽一样催促她彻底沦陷进去。原来她们自欺欺人的倔强和圣巢的荒谬没有区别，她们坚守了世代的荣耀，不及灿烂的光晕在耳旁用梦谣轻道出的“本能释放”。  
信仰光，信仰快感，信仰被抽出片秒又突然被填的满满当当的富足感。现在方可做梦了，她身下是摇摇床，进进出出的肉柱是奶棒，喷洒出的汁液是乳浆，最母性的神给她一根蛾绒羽毛，搔她的足尖，惹得她哈哈直笑。  
呼呼有风，风吹过她发烧的身体，有一丝寒冷，她下意识地用两爪勾住雄虫的腰，亲缘的血温让她即便是失智也能感到放心——放心让他坐上第四个座椅；放心让他抵御侵袭；放心把身体交给他，让他用比自己大了一倍的身躯顶住她；放心把自己的高潮阈藏起来，赌他能不能用激烈的精潮灌满她的子宫，丢她在蕨草丛里和姐姐一起享受幸福。  
光的赠礼，亲族的重聚。可贺可赞，皆大欢喜。  
远方的妹妹啊，你还不来吗？村落最纯种的子嗣马上就要出世，不如团聚，用流遍满腿的橙色白色透明色，祭献给新的神明。为祂喝彩吧，旧神重生的时代里，掐断伦理的绳，掐灭焚烧罪恶的火，割下驳斥者的头颅，看浑浊的血像下身止不住的浪一样汹涌澎湃。  
她还在高潮，止不住地，像是脑袋里的神经也被粗壮的棍棒搅在一起。她分不清了，哪边是梦哪边是现实。可能自己睡去了，但又被肏醒了；可能自己晕厥了，一阵破颈而注的浪又射进去，震得她头抬得高高地，还保留着领主的桀骜一样，和头顶的弟弟吮吸相吻，口器里的唾液合着金色的浆漫溢到前胸。啊，这是洗礼吗？把无知愚昧洗得干干净净，战斗是愚人才会去做的事，本能告诉虫们要寻欢作乐，要按梦的指示来。  
来吧，享受吧，沐浴新生！  
......  
...

“领主大人，我们在树丛里发现了这个。”  
“啊..这个是..姐姐的矛..？  
“不..不对，你们再往前看啊..那是..—”

——『她们彻底堕落的模样』

**Author's Note:**

> 我的twi：@1127Argentum  
> 我的企鹅：805882794  
> 我的Lof：https://tankaoagui.lofter.com/  
> 欢迎交流。


End file.
